<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Amongst Noiseless Torture by TwistedViolets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593482">Lost Amongst Noiseless Torture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets'>TwistedViolets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was much easier than Reginald first thought to lock Number Four away...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves/Reginald Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Amongst Noiseless Torture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me writing such flith? How unheard of...</p><p>I had some long term idea for this but idk. I’m finishing up secrets soon so I need something else to write now ah. Maybe I’ll actually write a long family friendly fic for once lol.</p><p>I wrote this flith instead of a Reggie crack fic I’ve been plotting for a week.</p><p>~Anyway if you think I need any more tags for this let me know~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He did it and it was easy. </p><p>Easier than scolding Number Two's stutters, even easier than telling Number One that he is important. It was so much easier than what he thought it'd be.</p><p>He thought that Number Four would have taken more to drug. A higher dosage, a bigger pill. But he didn't, a single pill in Four's glass at the dinner table that night was enough to the knock the child out cold. Eventually slouching in his chair and leaning on his head with small snores.</p><p>It was so easy then, to dismiss the other children so that he could 'punish' Number Four. It was so, very easy for Grace to pick up the child, to carry that child to the elevator. The child's face sometimes gleaming from the lights of a few windows as Grace carries him; these final rays of sunshine the child would ever see.</p><p>Then all Grace had to do was place the child in a lone cot in a room he had soundproofed. Although it's original purpose was for Number Seven, since her powers were currently numbed the room has no purpose. So he gave it a new one.</p><p>He dismissed Grace and she left with a distant look. Something a keen to regret although she wasn't naturally supposed to regret anything. </p><p>He tied the child up, both Four's hands on either side of the post with a long rope allowing the child to at least sit up When Four awakes he'll be confused, scared even, and of course, those things are to be expected.</p><p>Yet, it all was so easy.</p><p>Staring at Four like this now, his eyes shut, his mouth slightly ajar, a small line of drool down the side of his chin, and a look of innocence.</p><p>A child who knows no real struggle; yet claims the dead torture him. The child had never known any real torture aside from his own made-up fantasies. The dead could not hurt Four; he could, however.</p><p>He...is delighted to know he'll be the first to break Four in. To teach the child real torture and then maybe then he'd stop hearing Four complain about his powers.</p><p>The children noticed Four's absences the next morning for breakfast. Of course, they would. "He ran away," was all he said on the subject, and not surprisingly the children weren't phased by it. They didn't even seem very distressed that Four was missing.</p><p>Five had only ran away the year prior, at this point running away was not a foreign concept and they had spent months convincing themselves that it's a commonplace tragedy.</p><p>"Do you think he'll be back?" He heard one of the children whisper to another; Two to One.</p><p>"He was useless Diego. Don't waste your breath on him." </p><p>"He's our brother," Two quickly replied with a bite of anger towards One; it was going to be one of those days. One of catfights and showing off.</p><p>Competition is good but catfights? It's a wonder if they do any good at all. Such petty little squabbles of insignificant matters that go only so far.</p><p>He unfolded the newspaper and read a few articles praising the Umbrella Academy. One of which even mentions the great creator The Monocle and his many great achievements in life.</p><p>Not that's he's very egotistical but it does wonders to make him feel...a sense of pride and achievement when just mere hours before he had tied up his own 'son' for lack of a better word in his basement.</p><p>Ah, if only these reporters knew. He wonders what they'd think of him then? What would the headlines read? </p><p>...</p><p>Four was awake when he brought down his breakfast. Two eggs and three pieces of bacon arranged in a smiley face courtesy of Grace who tended to baby the child in sentimental ways; as she was intended. She is supposed to love them in ways he can not but sometimes he regrets making her in such a way he admits.</p><p>Four's eyes were half-lidded when he stepped into the room. Admiring how small the boy looked on the cot despite how much training he did. He still looked so skinny, lanky in a strange way, and he can't help chalk it up to all the drugs Number Four consumes on a daily basis. </p><p>What other possibility is there?</p><p>He sat on the side of Four's cot, plate in his hand as he broke off a piece of bacon and nudged Four's lips. Four opens his mouth and he slides the piece inside. Four had to still be loopy, just now coming back from his sleep, and well he was hoping Four would be soberer.</p><p>Four chewed slowly, uncertain about the item in his mouth, and when he sucked the flavoring he made strange noises. Ones that he would have liked to say were gross and not gentlemen like but well his first thoughts were of a different nature.</p><p>Although this, all of this was just supposed to be a punishment, nothing more, it suddenly felt like it was meant to be more. More than just a few harsh scoldings...</p><p>"Dad?" Four said, small, hoarse, slurred in the middle as the child's eyes start to show more consciousness; more awareness of his surroundings. The child's fingers curled against his palm experimentally. "Where am I?"</p><p>Four asks, eyes admiring the spiky interior and the bright lights above. "Where indeed," he slides a finger around the edge of the plate, noting how Four's eyes have landed on it as well.</p><p>"If I had to guess," Four slurred again, sounded like the child had drunk six beers and had three marshmallows in his mouth-"I'd say it's your secret sex dungeon! The spikes are very-"</p><p>He hit the back of Four's head that had been inching its way off the bed. Four cried out in pain for a split second and lost the stupid grin that had been fighting its way on his lips. "F-fu- you suck," he mumbled as he clinched his eyes shut for a moment.</p><p>He doesn't appreciate Four's snide comments nor his lewd nature. The child practically always had some sort of dirty magazine hidden in his room somewhere and it corrupted the child's perspective of things. What about this room makes it appear to be a sex dungeon?</p><p>"Breakfast," he deadpanned with as much irritation he could possibly manage behind his inhale of breath. "Eat it now or I'm throwing it away."</p><p>Four sits up, briefly stopping in the middle once he realizes he's tied to the cot. "Um, dad-"</p><p>"Now Number Four."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Four sits up and takes the plate. He eats like he's starving but he isn't. He's just on his way to detoxing and that's never a pretty sight. Not that he's completely knowledgeable but he knows enough that he's sure Four will be throwing up for the next week.</p><p>That's why he brought Four here in the first place; to sober him up. Once he's off the stuff he'll do much better with his powers.</p><p>Bacon is devoured, lips are licked, egg yolk runs down a chin; Four is a messy eater. He can't help but watch each action Four takes, even knowing how Four feels scrutinized by his mere presence. </p><p>But that's how it's supposed to be. </p><p>"Am I allowed to ask about these," Four gestures to the ropes.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Right...right, of course not."</p><p>Four said nothing more but once he finished, and his plate was clean, he itches at his skin...before a tremble takes his body. Four needs a fix; he won't provide one.</p><p>He takes the plate and goes to leave, a hand on his arm stops him; just for a millisecond due to the mere nature of how warm the hand was in ways he had not expected. Warm like sitting in front of the fireplace after just being out in the biting cold air. Warm like...warm like he never knew he could ever let himself crave.</p><p>It's a strange sensation, the strange irrational thought that he wants to feel more of that warmth. To consume it all until it's his warmth and leave a cold shell in his wake.</p><p>"What did I do wrong?"</p><p>He said nothing, simply shaking off Four's hand like it was nothing but a pestering fly. He leaves the room, never looking back but knowing the child was probably screaming for him, unknowing that he can't hear a thing.</p><p>...</p><p>Nearly two hours later and he finally goes back to see Number Four. Delighting in the completely broken shell has made.</p><p>Four cried at some point, there were still tear stains on his cheeks, and his lips were bleeding from his own teeth and Four curled up into a ball. As he draws closer to Four he thinks he hears some mumbled phases 'go away,' and 'leave me alone.' Even in this state, Four can't embrace his powers.</p><p>What a shame.</p><p>He taps Four lightly on his arm and the child bolts upright, eyes widened in fear, panting, and then he sees him- registers that he's alive and not the dead and he blows out a relieved breath. "You...that was mean! Why didn't you say anything?"</p><p>
  <i>Because you're unexpectedly nice to look at...</i>
</p><p>"I was unaware your fear extended to the living as well Number Four. Must we do more training?"</p><p>"No, No...you just startled me," Four said, eyes drifting away onto to certain places in the room. Empty, lonely places.</p><p>"I see."</p><p>He bent down, watching as a droplet of blood on Four's lips begins to dribble down his chin. A small line of red and he reaches a finger out to wipe it up before rubbing it between his pointer and thumb finger. </p><p>It's...warm.</p><p>"So-um, Dad this is really fun and all but I really, really want to go home."</p><p>Everything about Four is warm. Even his inner workings and he can't help but want that warmth. To taint it, consume it, and feast until he's full of it.</p><p>"Number Four," he doesn't know what he's doing anymore. Why he's leaning into Four, why Four's eyes are widening, and why his fingers end up on Four's lips, forcing the child's lips open so that he can capture his lips in a kiss and slip his tongue inside Four's warmth.</p><p>Four is completely still, not even a peep from him as he's consumed. As his tongue slides across Four's, as he tastes faint remains of bacon and eggs. Four doesn't even breathe while he explores his mouth.</p><p>When he pulls away Four is shaking like a leaf. A slow shaky breath leaves his lips as he looks at him with wide questioning eyes. "Why..." Four whispered slowly, softly, barely even moving his lips.</p><p>"Whatever reason you'd like to believe," he replies as he places a hand on Four's chest, pushing, and he delights in the way Four falls backward as if as light as air. As if the child was so far into his head thinking that he wasn't really registering anything.</p><p>"Dad..."</p><p>A soft plead for something goes unnoticed as he rubs a hand along Four's cheek, his neck, and finally across his collarbone underneath his clothes. Warmth, softness, so much softer than he had ever imagined. </p><p>He barely touched the children if he could avoid it but...somehow he had actually been forcing himself to miss out on something incredible.</p><p>"Four," he whispered against the child's neck, leaning in to smell a faint scent of vanilla on the child's skin. "Why have you become so stiff?"</p><p>Four inhales, his hands already shaking as they push against his chest, trying to stop him from doing any more. "I-Um- you- it's-" Four can't gather enough words, can't sort through his thoughts it seems. He's almost as bad as Two now.</p><p>"Is it because of this?" He whispered as he cupped Four's small twitching manhood through his clothes. The area is practically on fire with warmth.</p><p>"That's not it! Don't touch me there!" Four tries to stop him, tries to grab his hands but as he reaches out the ropes constricted him and he couldn't do a thing but whine. "Please don't-"</p><p>He squeezed, hard, Four closed his eyes, his legs curling inward but unable to clench together due to him being between Four's legs. He almost smiled at the glassiness of Four's eyes when he opened them; tears already forming at such a simple action.</p><p>"Really Number Four? Because this area seems to be very active."</p><p>He starts to slip off Four's pants, staring straight into Four's eyes as horror began to fill them. Pure unlaced horror, enough to fill an ocean with what they've seen. "Why are you doing this to me?" Four starts to cry, tears already beginning to kiss his cheeks.</p><p>"It's a question to ponder on," he mused as the pants were discarded with a thud on the floor before he traced the outline of what had to be a semi-erection. It twitched a few times beneath him, clearly unused to another person's touch.</p><p>Four wasn't looking anymore, instead, he was staring straight into the wall, garbled cry muffled behind his lips. He didn't mind Four's lack of enthusiasm, he wanted to consume and that's all he was going to do.</p><p>With or without Four's consent; not that an object could give that. Four, the children, they are all his possessions, and when he wants something he gets it.</p><p>He starts to peel off Four's boxers, noting how the fabric had been loose around his waist. Four really needed to eat more. He's practically a twig, even without the restraints he couldn't fight this.</p><p>Four's manhood was nothing amazing. Not that he expected much of anything breathtaking, all he wants is the warmth and anything more than that is a gift. Like how smooth Four's manhood is, as if perhaps Four shaved although he had never been told to; only the females had.</p><p>The skin is soft, smooth, and when he slides his hand underneath to cup his balls Four's legs jump back up, his toes digging into the bed. Four mumbled something incoherent as his trembling picked up.</p><p>"What was that Number Four? You know I hate when you mumble."</p><p>"You're-" Four has to take another breath, he sounds on the edge of sobs-"disgusting."</p><p>"Am I? Then what does that make you? If I'm not mistaken this part of you is enjoying my attention..." he wraps his palm around Four's manhood and gave it a slow stroke and Four as expected went red in the face, burying a pleasurable noise in his pillow.</p><p>"That's not fair," Four said, glaring at him through tear-filled eyes.</p><p>"Do I ever play fair?"</p><p>He begins a steady rhythm. Up and down he strokes Four, sometimes twisting his wrist, sometimes lavishing the Head with attention. His other hand gives a few squeezes to Four's balls as they become tense, as Four's breathes pick up, as his stomach rolls, and Four finally moans.</p><p>It tumbled right at of his lips and the look of pure shame on Four's face is simply too good to not enjoy.</p><p>"Stop it."</p><p>Pre-cum forms on Four's tip and he smears it along the head. </p><p>"No...no."</p><p>Four's legs twitch, his eyes completely shut, tears pouring down his face, and his hands keep pulling on the restraints.</p><p>"Please no."</p><p>Warm. It's so very warm. It's almost burning now...and it's ready to become his, for him to feast on. He leans down, at first noting the smell of vanilla here too as if Four has more care for his personal hygiene than he gives him credit for which is a blessing.</p><p>If not he would have never considered doing this. The act its self is a disgusting thing but...when he thinks about Four in his mouth, he can't help himself.</p><p>He licks the tip and is awarded with the salty taste of pre-cum as the erection twitches on the tip of his tongue. "What are you-" Four's words are lost when he takes Four in his mouth, completely. An easy task, Four isn't big in any means but that just makes him want to draw out his consumption. Drain Four for all he's worth, milk him until he's begging him to stop.</p><p>"Please stop! I'll do better...I'll do anything else!"</p><p>He swallows, Four lets out a long moan that makes him want to smile. But he doesn't, he just hums, and Four's erection just barely rubs against his throat as it hardens more.</p><p>"Please this is- this is sick!"</p><p>He moves his head- up and down, a slow bob of sorts of that's all it takes to get a slew of sobbed out moans. Moans that are broken and weak and gross sounding. They sound wet but so does this, so does the sounds his mouth is making with Four inside.</p><p>But it's good. His mouth is on fire, Four's manhood is on fire, and he can feel that fire spreading through him like a wildfire in a forest. It's a dangerous burn that he just can't help but let it fester in his veins and cause his own member to twitch in his pants.</p><p>"I-I'm-"</p><p>He doesn't slow down as bursts of salty warmth land on his tongue, coating him with Four's seed. He pulls off with a pop as Four lets out one last moan, Four's hips twitch a few times as if missing his mouth already despite all his protests.</p><p>"You came," he noted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before spitting into his palm what was left of Four's seed that he hadn't accidentally swallowed. "Disgusting Four, That was an improper warning." He shoves his fingers into Four's mouth and lets the seed slide onto Four's tongue. Four gags and grows somehow paler- then he bites.</p><p>He pulled his fingers away as Four bites, just barely nipping him. His mouth is curled into one of pure disgust as he fights the urge to throw up and fail. Four leans over the side of the bed and throws up onto the floor. </p><p>He sighs with irritation, now Grace will have to bleach this room. Four is always making messes...he should have figured this would happen. </p><p>But with this aside...he still finds his hunger is not satisfied. He still yearns for Four's warmth and with that thought he realizes that perhaps this arrangement is more beneficial for him than he thought. </p><p>No one will ever suspect a thing...and him? He'll have a nice supply of warmth whenever he so desires...practically at his fingertips and oh does the thought sound good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>